


A única

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois de abandonar sua residência, Neela sentia que Abby era a única pessoa com quem podia contar.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra





	A única

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The only one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698491) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Quando Neela não tinha nada, de alguma forma ainda tinha Abby. Mesmo quando não podia confiar em si mesma, Abby lhe ofereceu refúgio e suporte. Se importava-se com Abby antes, apaixonar-se por ela foi inevitável. Sentia-se absolutamente sozinha no mundo, e Abby era a única pessoa pessoa com quem podia contar, a única que ainda parecia se preocupar com ela quando não era uma médica prodígio com um futuro brilhante pela frente. Apesar de a ver no fundo do poço, Abby ainda podia amar ela, e para Neela, Abby era a única coisa que tinha certeza, entre todas as dúvidas.


End file.
